


Baking with Ignis

by Promptoschocohoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promptoschocohoe/pseuds/Promptoschocohoe
Summary: Ignis calls you over to help bake a cake for Prompto's birthday. Smut ensues.





	Baking with Ignis

Seeing Ignis stressed was something you never thought you’d witness. Although, in his own words, he was _not_ stressed, simply overwhelmed and pressed for time. It was rare for your boyfriend to call you before eight in the morning and even more so for him to ask for your assistance, so how could you deny him?

Your boyfriend was currently bustling around you in his kitchen, running to and fro without accomplishing much. You were beginning to feel as though you were merely there for moral support as you had done nothing the ten minutes since you arrived but read out ingredients. Still, it was somehow nice to see Ignis with his sleeves rolled up and his gloves off, even if his hair was astray and his forehead somehow collected a smear of flour.

“Is there anything I can do?” you asked, flipping the top edges of the cookbook in front of you.

“One cup of buttermilk?” Ignis asked quickly, his hands wavering, a measuring pitcher in one and the glass of buttermilk in the other.

“Yes, honey,” you sighed, referencing the ingredient for the eighth time.

You watched as Ignis poured the correct amount of buttermilk in the glass and empty it in the bowl in front of him that held the other ingredients – the _wet_ ingredients, at least. The _dry_ ingredients were in another bowl, although both had to be mixed together at some point. You didn’t quite understand your boyfriends need for so many extra steps and dishes but hoped you wouldn’t be cleaning the mess when he was done.

“Darling, can you shift the dry ingredients?” Ignis asked as he began to whisk the liquid. Happy to finally feel useful, you quickly rose to help. After a minute or so, Ignis said it was time to pour both into the standing mixer. You wondered why he didn’t just pour all the ingredients in the mixer, but decided not to ask. You knew Ignis hated last minute plan changes and, although he never admitted it, sometimes got stressed from having so many responsibilities. Although, to you, a birthday cake was hardly a _responsibility_.

“It’s for _Prompto_ ,” Ignis had stressed over the phone. “His birthday is today and I forgot I promised him a red velvet cake for breakfast on our last fishing trip with Noct.”

“Your last fishing trip was almost four months ago,” you had yawned. “ _He_ probably forgot.”

Nonetheless, you were currently in your boyfriend’s kitchen, helping him scrape the sides of his bowl into the mixer. Ingredients and dishes were cluttered across his normally organized counter and Ignis seemed more focused than usual when cooking. It wasn’t unusual for him to focus on his meals, but you could tell this wasn’t just some cake to Ignis.

“Oh – _shit_ ,” he cursed suddenly, dropping the empty bowl on the counter. “Can you grease the pans, please? I can’t believe I forgot such a simple thing.”

You tuned quickly and began to spray the three round pans on the stove.

“Sweetheart?” you asked hesitantly. “Should I preheat the oven as well?”

You waited a moment before turning, your heart falling as you see Ignis with his head dropped and both hands covering his face.

“Ig – “

“Please,” Ignis sighed, lifting his head and turning on the mixer. “350, I’m – I’m sorry.”

Once the oven timer was set you walked to Ignis and wrapped your arms around him from behind. You kissed his back and felt his shoulders tighten.

“Are you alright?” you whispered.

Instead of answering, Ignis stopped the mixer. He pulled away from you and carried the bowl to stove and began pouring the batter into the pans. You pressed your lips together and tried not to feel hurt. Ignis was simply being Ignis – his feelings came last, always. He had to be cool, calm, and collected in every situation, even in his own kitchen at eight thirty in the morning. He showed himself to you at times, discussing his frustrations, fears, and love for you. But there were other times he put up a wall and his defense was to act exactly as he had be trained, and you knew to drop the subject until he was ready to talk.

You sighed, beginning to pick up the ingredients that you were done with and put them back in their proper places. Ignis was crouched now, eyes skimming over the pans, ensuring all three were perfectly even. You couldn’t suppress the smile that spread over your face; he was truly too adorable.

“Should be correct,” you heard him mutter as he stood. “Seems even enough.”

“Can I have a taste?” you ask, making sure the cap on the food coloring was secure before you placed it in the cabinet above you.

“Certainly.”

Ignis scooped some of the remaining batter from the side of the empty bowl on his forefinger, so focused on if the middle pan had more batter than the other two he didn’t realize what he had done until he felt a warm wetness encasing his finger and a gentle suck. He turned to see you and lost all train of thought.

When your eyes met, you felt your face begin to flush. It wasn’t meant to be sexual – he had instigated it, right? So why were you frozen in place? Keeping eye contact, you slowly pulled away from your boyfriend’s now clean finger. After a few moments, Ignis spoke.

“You _naughty_ girl.”

You were pressed against the counter in a moment, Ignis’s lips catching your gasp. You submitted quickly as his hands found the small of your back and pulled his hips to yours in dance you were well practiced in. Your own hands trailed down his shirt, buttons loosened as they went. By the time your tongues met and his shirt slid off, your mind was a foggy mess. Ignis pulled away from you, his cock throbbing at your whine.

“Knees,” he growled. “Now.”

You fell before him like a deity, hands fumbling for his zipper and your lips tracing the curve of his clothed erection. Just as your hand reached inside his boxers, Ignis pulled away. You weren’t proud of the desperate whine that left you.

“Hush,” Ignis said gently. He pulled the oven door down just as it finished preheating and began placing the pans inside. You couldn’t help but notice his excitement through his pants and the way his hands trembled slightly. He returned to you after the timer was set, freeing himself from his confines.

“I know that mouth of yours can make me come in twenty minutes,” Ignis said lowly, brushing the head of his cock against your lower lip. “I’d get to work, if I were you.”

Your lips parted as Ignis entered your mouth swiftly, wasting no time hitting the back of your throat. Your hands reached forward to grasp what you couldn’t get in your mouth as one of Ignis’s hands found purchase in your hair and the other planted firmly on your left shoulder. The moans leaving him were deep and animalistic, his breathing already labored. His hips stuttered as you pulled forward and sucked his head. You opened your eyes to see his heavy lidded. His lips were swollen and open, a thin trail of saliva against his chin. Nothing could turn you on like seeing Ignis losing control.

Sex wasn’t always like this, you knew. Your sex life with Ignis was never dull; some nights there were rose petals and gentle caresses, other nights you were blindfolded as an ice cube trailed against your inner thigh. On several occasions it was Ignis who insisted on being the one bound to the bed, his moans and cries captured by the gag in his mouth. You loved Ignis in every way he shared himself with you, and you knew which way he wanted this time to be.

You moaned against his cock as your hands left him. One came to rest against his hip, gentling tugging, begging. Your other hand curled to a fist with your thumb inside. You pressed this fist against your still clothed heat as your throat relaxed and your jaw slacked. You felt Ignis’s fingers tighten in your hair.

“Make me stop if it’s too much,” Ignis whispered.

Your head was suddenly pulled forward by your hair, your cry silenced by Ignis’s cock. His hips set a violent tempo as you let him abuse your mouth and throat however he pleased. Ignis, ever prepared for every situation in his life, had come up with many code words and gestures that meant “stop” while the two of you engaged in play that might get a little too rough. On your knees, all you had to do was press your hand against his stomach and Ignis would cease his movements and allow you to pull away.

However, the hand that wasn’t rubbing against your clit was under your shirt, squeezing your own nipple. Your head was clouded with lust as Ignis drove into you again and again, your muffled moans only pushing him further. Ignis himself was moaning, the sounds leaving him without a thought or care. His cock was easily sliding past your swollen lips and deep into your tight throat, his pubic hair tickling your nose with every thrust.

He felt every contraction of your throat, every moan and gasp vibrated up his girth and made every tug on your hair a little rougher. He desperately wanted to move the hand on your shoulder to the back of your neck, but was afraid it would be too much so suddenly. You both had mentioned the idea of asphyxiation, and as much as the idea of your throat constricting against his fingers turned Ignis on, he knew this wasn’t the setting. The back of his mind was already worried about the sub drop you may experience at being handled so roughly without much mental preparation. He often tried setting the mood when he was in charge - kissing up your spine as he handcuffed you, whispering in your ear as he gently put a gag in your mouth.

Before his thoughts could continue, he felt your throat relax in the most beautiful way as vibrations shot through his cock. Through heavy lidded eyes Ignis could see your cheeks flushed and your eyes rolled back. Your shoulders tensed under his hand and he took quick notice of your hips rutting against your own hand. The idea of you finding your release without removing your clothes made Ignis moan, his own finish coming soon.

“Don’t swallow a drop,” he commanded, his voice a few octaves higher and breathier than usual.

You felt Ignis come as soon as you came down from your high, moaning lightly at the feeling and taste of his finish. Your mind was hazy and all of your senses were filled with Ignis. You remained still as he pulled away from you, a few drops landing on your closed lips and chin. You held his come as he situated himself, putting his softening cock away and kneeling before you, his hands gently finding each side of your face.

His tongue brushed against the come left on your chin and lip before his mouth devoured yours. You parted your lips and drank the moan he gave you as he tasted his own come, pulling you impossibly closer for more. Ignis and you swallowed what wasn’t dripping from your lips and dribbling down each of your chins, occasionally sucking on each other’s tongues and lower lips. Ignis let you pull away when the taste of his come dissolved and you felt as though you couldn’t remember the last time you took a deep breath.

His thumbs stroked your cheek bones and his voice, gentle and tender, instructed you to breath slowly. Your eyes were closed and you couldn’t imagine opening them ever again, content on sleeping on Ignis’s kitchen floor for a lifetime.

Much to your dismay, the stove went off and Ignis had to rise, but not before placing a gentle kiss to your forehead. You let your body slump against the cabinets behind you as Ignis carefully pulled the forgotten cake out of the oven. After inserting a toothpick to make sure it each pan was completely done, Ignis turned off the stove and turned to you.

  
You were curled against his cabinets and although you looked content, you hadn’t stretched your legs for some time and you were certainly going to have a sore throat; he also needed to check your shoulder for a bruise. Bending down, Ignis lifted you by your arms until you were standing. Upon seeing you struggle to do so, Ignis lifted you into his arms instead and carried you to his bedroom, where he laid you on his bed and gently removed your shoes and bra before covering you with his comforter.

“I’ll get you a small snack and a drink,” Ignis whispered, placing a kiss against your brow as a hand stroked your hair. “You took me so well, darling. You did wonderful. I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did.”

You smiled as a response. Ignis knew you often got sleepy afterwards, but he couldn’t let you rest without making sure you were replenished in some way. After grabbing a sports drink and graham crackers shaped like little teddy bears – that he kept especially for you – he returned to his bedroom and got in bed next to you.

The next half hour involved Ignis rubbing your back and feeding you crackers as you took sips of your drink, leaning against your boyfriend and basking in his loving bliss. In between feeding you, Ignis stroked your hair and whispered sweet nothings into your ear. He was thankful you handled aftercare better than he did – as much as he loved letting you take control of him, he almost always had the urge to cry afterwards, and it was always so easy to let go when you were holding him against your chest, stoking his cheek and telling him how much you loved him.

When your crackers and drink were gone Ignis let you rest against him as he played with your hair a little more. You fell asleep shortly afterwards and Ignis laid you gently on his pillow. Before tucking you in, he pulled your shirt slowly over your shoulder. It didn’t seem bruised, but he would make sure to give you a potion once you’ve awakened. For now, he had to begin creating the cream cheese frosting.

***

You awoke about an hour later, a little sore but overall refreshed. You could hear Ignis speaking; after a moment you assumed he was talking to someone on the phone. You yawned and put on your bra before opening his door and finding him in his dining room, putting the finishing touches on the three-layer cake. The table was already set and Ignis licked the remaining icing from the knife.

“It looks so yummy,” you smiled.

Ingis looked at you over his glasses. “ _You_ look yummy.”

You giggled but before you could retort, a peppering knock came to Ignis’s door. You could hear several voices outside and concluded all three of Ignis’s friends were coming over to taste Ignis’s delicious cake. Ignis quickly set the knife inside the bowl of icing and went to open the door, placing a kiss against your cheek as he passed.

Indeed, Propmto had come along with Gladiolus and Prince Noctis, who told you multiple times to just call him Noctis or Noct, which you couldn’t bring yourself to do. All the men greeted you warmly; Prompto with a hug.

“Aw, you’re here too!” Prompto gushed as he squeezed your shoulders, thankfully not noticing your wince of pain. “Thank you!”

“Happy birthday, Prom,” you smiled. “Couldn’t miss it.”

“Quite literally,” Ignis added. “She helped me a great deal in making your cake.”

Gladio whistled as everyone admired the cake, quickly taking seats as Ignis began to slice.

“Looks delicious,” he added. “Huh, Noct?”

“If Ignis made it, I have no doubt.”

“Wait – you _made_ this?” Prompto practically gasped. “You – I thought – you didn’t have to _make_ it! You could have bought me one and I wouldn’t have cared! I just wanted cake for breakfast.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis said. “We had a _wonderful_ time making it, didn’t we?”

You met Ignis’s eyes and hoped none of the men noticed the red creeping into your cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my latest edition! I plan on writing more one shots for Gladio and Noctis in the future, as well as more in general in the future as well. I may be recreating my blog in the future, but I'm not sure as of now. Until then, please enjoy the content on here!


End file.
